hoaxfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Omzeilen van de bewijslast
Het omzeilen van de bewijslast is een drogreden waarbij degene die iets beweert probeert te voorkomen dat hij hier zelf bewijs voor moet aanvoeren. De bewijslast ligt nochtans bij degene die de bewering doet, maar wanneer er geen bewijs voor bestaat probeert men vaak om de bewijslast te ontduiken, verschuiven of zelfs om te keren. Het logische tegenargument is dat van "Hitchen's scheermes": Wat kan worden beweerd zonder bewijs, kan worden afgewezen zonder bewijs. Concept De bewijslast ligt steeds bij degene die de bewering doet, of degene die de discussie aanvangt met een bewering. Nadat hij zijn bewijs heeft getoond, is het aan de tegenpartij om bewijs van het tegendeel te tonen. Dit kan in de vorm van tegenargumenten die worden onderbouwd met bewijs, of door aan te tonen dat het oorspronkelijk geleverde bewijs ontoereikend of vervalst is. Bewijslast is nodig, zoniet zou elke bewering die lukraak gemaakt wordt moeten worden aanvaard als een feithttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Burden_of_proof. Dit is de ideale manier waarop elke discussie hoort plaats te vinden, maar in de realiteit gebeurt dit meer niet dan wel. Wanneer iemand een bewering doet waarvan hij weet dat hij die niet kan bewijzen, is de kans groot dat hij zal proberen om de bewijslast te omzeilen. Deze drogreden kan zich op verschillende manieren manifesteren, zoals d.m.v. het ontduiken, verschuiven of omkeren van de bewijslast. In een aantal gevallen wordt er ook negatief bewijs geëist, wat eveneens een drogreden is. Wanneer een bewering wordt gemaakt zonder dat die kan worden onderbouwd met bewijs, geldt Hitchen's scheermes, dat stelt dat wat kan worden beweerd zonder bewijs, eveneens kan worden verworpen zonder bewijs. 'Ontduiken van de bewijslast' De spreker geeft redenen op waarom hij het gevraagde bewijs niet zou moeten leveren: *''Ik heb hier geen bewijs van, maar ik weet wel dat het waar is! (beroep op eigen autoriteit of deskundigheid) *''Er is overal bewijs te vinden, dus als je het wil weten zoek het dan op! (afwimpelen van eigen verantwoordelijkheid om bewijs te tonen d.m.v. iemand anders je huiswerk te laten doen) 'Verschuiven van de bewijslast' : Zie hoofdartikel: Moving the goalposts '' De spreker tracht zijn weerlegde argumenten opnieuw te legitimeren door iets onopgemerkt te wijzigen aan de oorspronkelijke stelling. Deze techniek heet ook "de doelpalen verplaatsen" ("moving the goalposts"): *''Persoon A beweert dat vitamine c een verkoudheid voorkomt. Persoon B weerlegt dit door te verwijzen naar die keer wanneer persoon A vitamine c had genomen en toch een verkoudheid kreeg. Vervolgens beweert persoon A dat zonder de vitamine c de verkoudheid nóg erger geweest zou zijn dan het geval was. (op deze manier heeft persoon A voorkomen bewijs te moeten leveren dat vitamine c een verkoudheid voorkomt) *''Persoon A beweert dat de maanlanding nooit heeft plaatsgevonden, omdat er op de foto's geen sterren op de achtergrond te zien zijn. Persoon B weerlegt dit met logische argumenten. Persoon A verschuift vervolgens het argument, door te zeggen: "hoe verklaar je dan dat de Amerikaanse vlag aan het wapperen was, als er geen atmosfeer is op de maan?" (op deze manier heeft persoon A kunnen voorkomen om op de weerlegging van het foto-argument in te moeten gaan) 'Omkeren van de bewijslast' De spreker tracht te voorkomen dat hij zijn eigen stelling moet onderbouwen met bewijs, door de bewijslast te leggen bij zijn tegenstander: *''Aspartaam veroorzaakt kanker, en als je dat niet gelooft bewijs me dan maar eens het tegendeel! *''Je kan niet bewijzen dat ik ongelijk heb, dus heb ik gelijk!'' 'Negatief bewijs' : Zie hoofdartikel: Negatief bewijs '' De spreker acht zijn stelling bewezen omdat er geen bewijs van het tegendeel bestaat. Hoewel het niet-bestaan van iets soms wel degelijk kan worden bewezen (al was het maar door logische redenering)http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Negative_proof, ligt de bewijslast in een argument steeds bij degene die beweert dat iets wél bestaat: *''Als je niet gelooft dat God bestaat, bewijs dan maar eens dat hij niet bestaat! Zie ook * Negatief bewijs * Moving the goalposts * Drogreden Bronnen *http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Burden_of_proof Referenties Categorie:Terminologie